Article Guidelines
__NOEDITSECTION__ The''' Article Guidelines''' page is a general guideline for how to create articles. This page is fairly informal and undetailed due to the main four editors—the members of FOXHOUND—having a general idea on how to make pages already. Articles in General *'Articles should be related to FOXHOUND productions only. ' *FOXHOUND productions are productions that are made by any of the FOXHOUND members. FOXHOUND is not an open membership. Your filmography will be closely scrutinized and if you qualify, you will be told before you make edits to the wiki. *Double check grammatical errors. It is okay if you publish with grammatical errors by accident, as they can be fixed later, but try to publish with none. Common Mistakes *'Ageless '''is not synonymous with '''not-aging. '''Ageless means there is no set start to when the entity was formed/birthed, meaning the entity in question is old as time. *'Apostrophes''' are not to be used on an age (20s). They show possession of a proper noun (Noak's), not plurality. The proper way to write age is 20s, not 20's. *'The state of being of a character is not a trait. '''For instance, "misguided" is not a trait, because it can change at any given time. Similarly, "tired" wouldn't be a trait either. Traits are '''unchanging personality aspects' of characters. For example: "aggressive", "milquetoast", and "rude" are all traits. *'Significance '''is '''NOT' a character's role in a movie. Significance can refer to several things: 1. The meaning of the character to the director. '''What ideologies the character represents or personal events characters might symbolize, ex. The Elkhound and The One. 2. The character's role in the universe '''from a writing perspective. '''For example, the idea that The Elkhound is a faux reconciliatory force between life and death, which is directly contradictory to characters such as The One, who view death as a desirable end—representing a shift in narrative. 3. The reason as to '''why a character deserves the page. Some character may not appear noteworthy unless further explained. *'Commas '''are often erroneously used. The most common of this misuse is an unneeded comma after the first noun in a sentence. For example, "Jason Stone is a character in Blind Justice, and Time Heroes" is '''incorrect. '''The proper way to write this would be "Jason Stone is a character in Blind Justice and Time Heroes". *'Trivia is NOT simply plot points restated. Trivia is information about the character regarding production, development, or in-film appearance that would not be easily noticed by the audience, or, often times, noticed at all. For example; "Noak has black hair", "Noak has extensive military training", and "Noak grew up mostly with a single mother" are '''NOT '''trivia. What would be, however, is "Noak was originally written to be a superhero" or "Noak is the only protagonist in the Rescind Cinematic Universe without powers". Article Types There are several types of articles on the FOXHOUND wiki. Character Pages The most common type of page on the FOXHOUND wiki. Character pages are pages detailing a '''main character's background and role in a film. *The infobox used on character pages is Infobox Character. *The character must be a main character. '''Some films may have multiple main characters, such as Aphelion, which has three: two protagonists and one antagonist. However, there are several minor roles in the film: James the FBI agent, Daniel's wife and daughter, a bartender, etc. These characters do not deserve pages. *The required headings are '''Biography '''and '''Appearances. '''The optional headings are '''Significance, Trivia, '''and '''Media. '''These are optional as not every character has a significance: significance is the meaning of the character to the director, '''not to the story. Below is an example of a properly formatted character page: Production Pages Production pages include series pages, film pages, short pages, and more. *The infobox used is Infobox Movie. This is the same for shorts. For series, the infobox is Infobox Series. *The required headings are Plot, Production, Reception, '''and '''Cast. '''The optional headings are '''Trivia '''and '''Media. *If the production does not have a poster, the image to be used in its place is No picture.png. *A short must be over five (5) minutes to warrant a page. Below is an example of a properly formatted production page: Location Pages Location pages are pages for fictional locations or real locations that have a fictional role in productions. *The infobox used is Infobox Location. *The required headings are History '''and '''Events. '''The optional heading is '''Tiriva. Below is a properly formatted location page. Concept Pages Concept pages are pages for entities that may not be concrete or may be metaphysical. *The infobox used for concept pages is Infobox Concept. *The required headings are History and Influence. Below is an example of a properly formatted concept page. Weapon Pages Weapon pages are pages for major weapons used in productions. These weapons may be entirely fictional or may be real. *The infobox used for weapon pages is Infobox MajorWeapon. *The required headings are History '''and '''Use. Below is an example of a properly formatted weapon page. Category:Rules and Info